Sorry, i'm not perfect
by PunkAngel101
Summary: Hyuga Hinata: an imperfect girl,the day her mother died, her happiness was token too. Until she meet Sasuke Uchiha, a rule breaking god, to his fan girl, he saves her a lot of time, Now it's hinata's turn to save someone!
1. Chapter 1

_(Hinata's POV)_

"**You're worthless!**"

Every word he ever thrown at me didn't feel like brick, they felt more like a sharp knife, piercing through my skin. Stabbing me with every word, in my heart.

"**Weak!**"

One stab.

"**Unfitting!**"

Two stabs.

"**Disgrace!**"

Three stabs

"**I can event bear the sight of you, GET OUT I SAY, OUT!**"

Four stab

That was all I needed before I came running through the living room and out of the house. Tears streaming down my now bloodshed eyes, instead of the white eyes I have, while the stupid rain kept hitting me hard, I couldn't stand being in the hell hole I call home, I can't stand seeing him, Hearing him , bringing me to the dirt. That not a way a father should be to his daughter. What happen to the father that love me and protected me? The one you was so proud of me. Oh that right he disappeared the day my mother died.

Hi my name is Hyuga Hinata, also known as Hina, by my best and only friends Ten-ten and Temari. I live as the family screw-up, in this two story house that I live with my father , and my sister, it just down the block from the cafe place I work at named Leaf cafe. But I'm also a junior at Kohan high, where I would properly like to be better than here now. But my life wasn't like this. I happen on December 24, 2001, that day my mom died. That day she toke my love, dreams, and hero away.


	2. Chapter 2

(At Ten house)

Temari and Ten were having a movie marathon. And the movie of the top picks by Ten the weapon mistress herself "**The grudge**". While the storm was still passing by. Temari was holding a pillow for her dear life, while Ten was digging her nails in dad favorite coach. Then it happen! (Thunder back ground)

"BAMMMM!"Hit the door

"fen Jesus!" Ten shouted falling off the couch, backward a kunai in her hand (her father work at a ninja museum and they make this weapon and gave some to Ten.)

And Temari, peed on her pant while she saw a dark figure in the door.

"OMG IT'S THE GRUDGE!" She screamed jumping 1 ft to the coach were she landed on Ten.

"Let me see!"Shouted Ten looking at the figure who was coming inside the house. She sigh in relief when she notice the blue/black hair of her best friend Hinata.

"Temi you dumb ass it Hina!" she yelled hitting her spiky head.

"OWWWW! It is OMG Hina, you fen made me pee!" Temi yelled but shut up after seeing Hinata's bloodshed eyes instead of her pearly white.

"Hina what wrong?" she ask, while both her and Ten walking up to her Ten was the first to react and shouted

"What did he, do to you?"

(_Hinata's pov_)

"He-e(sob)he call-led me a (sob) Dis-(sob)grace, and worthl-es-s!" I jump into Temi arm while I felt her pat my back and Ten saying "shhhh it alright" over and over. Sometimes I wish it was my mom instead of them but I guess she's watching over me. She is shedding tears for me as the pouring rain.

"Come on Hina let get you out of the rain and into so pj's you're sleeping over!"Said Ten

"But Dad will-

"Forget the old man, he the reason you out in the rain, NOW MOVE!" She shouted

I squeak knowing when Ten mad she means business and boy was she fired up.

The bath toke like 10 min, but I still enjoyed the water hitting me like it wash away all all the badness, leaving draining it to a hole of nothingness. Right now I'm in some baggy purple pj, and a army tank top, will Ten was in a hot pink shots and top with the words "you sux" on it and Temi had some black pj with a top with Gir from "The invaders" on it showing a taco.

"Ok Hina to we have a mission to make you happy!"Yelled Ten in a evil laugh and I could have sworn she commanded thunder to shout out when she made that speak.

"I don't think that going to happen!"I said sinking my face into a hello kitty pillow.

"Fine I guess we won't tell you the news about Nar-u-to!" she said

I pop out and jump on her screaming "What News!"

"Ok one, GET OFF! I'm not a lez!"(No offence to gay or lesbian's i support the chooses you make, u rox)

I quickly got of her, blushing red on my face.

"Ok well we heard Sakura broke up with him!"

"Are you freaking serious!" My eye's turn to heart shapes.

Naruto, he's been my crush ever since the beginning of middle school. I love him like the flames of hell. He's as cute as a fox, with those birth mark whiskers on his cheek, and those blue sapphire eyes too, god take me away.

"Earth to Hina hello!" shouted a baby cupid Temi cutting me out of my daydream,

"Gross Hina drool!" she shouted.

I wiped my arm to my mouth, yep there it is.

"Come on guys sleep. School's tommwaro I'll give you some stuff Hina, just sleep. "Shouted Ten with she jump to bed, Temi toke the floor, my mind still going on is she related to mole ppl, she always get the floor. And i got the bunk bed on top, thinking to myself, Miss Hinata Uzumaki yea that a nice ring.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hinata pov)

All I ever wanted in life was having a great school year, and having collage acceptance letter, from ever colleges begging me to go to their school, But No, life not like that, life a bh, But other than that life also boring, for once can something exciting or amazing happen that noting in the human world can believe it happen, and maybe not like Inuyasha when the high school girl becomes a hero, I mean like something that only destiny would want, crap now I'm sounding like my cousin Neji great just what I need. I'm a destiny freak now.

" White eye, watch were your going!" yelled the queen of all bes Sakura(bubble gum b), who was now glaring at me for something she did, bumping into me and accusing me of falsely, but knowing the gossip in school and me being the bottom of the food chain there no point in winning this battle. So I grab the rest of my stuff and dignity and scram out of her scary, creepy, and monsteres jade eyes (shivers)

I sigh taking out my timetable seeing who I have to avoid and pass this school year.

1. English-Kakashi (perv teacher great)

2. Mathamatic-Kurenai (yes score)

3. P.e.-Gai (I'm going to die!!)

4. Lunch

5. Band-Anko (score)

6. Biology-Orochimaru (creepy sick minded, snake face, get a back seat.)

7. Health science-Jiraya (gross sicko)

I slam my locker getting everything out of my system , it not that I hate half of the teachers it just that half are sicko's and I just want to pass and move on, god why do you hate me, kami why! I grab my stuff knowing that when I take this corner something was goanna happen and knowing my odds it wasn't going to be good.

"Bammm!"

There goes my books and folder falling all over the hall. And me with a major head and butt injury. I looked up to meet onyx eyes staring at me with annoyance, and emotionless. (Is this guy death or something?)

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Hm!" (Great respond, asshole.)

I grab all my stuff, only to see one of my favorite a possession not in my grasp, my lyrics book. My eyes scan the floor panicking. I sigh in relief seeing the book in the guy's hand, READING IT! (WTH)

"excuse me that mine." he merely brush me off like a fly and kept reading my precious book, well is not lyrics there poems for my eyes only, I'm not selfish but since everything in my life has been nothing but an open book, that book the only thing I can have to privacy, and feeling.

Just as he was going for the next page flipping over the book, my hand and fingers pass the cover guarding of what remains of my book.

"I think that enough." I said snatching the book from his grasp, then headed to English class.

You know when you're alone in the hall you can only hear your sneaker squeaking against the marble floor well, this is different, I'm not alone. I'm being followed.

"Are you following me?"

I turn my face to the back seeing that guy again, noticing I never seen him in this school. Onyx pools, black locks, in position of a duck butt, tan skin, and the school uniform, a whit coaler shirt with a blue vest and some simple jeans, easy enough. But I never have seen him.

"Are you new?"

No sound, I gave up in my mind, but still I cannot just leave him there maybe he lost, I sigh in frustration, going up to him, putting my hand in front of him. He caught my idea and when for his jean back pocket, putting a ripped out paper in my hand. His timetable no duh!

My eye, "White" eyes as Sakura says scanning the paper, and just to make it clear there not white there lavender, well just say I mentally want to hit my head till blood come out, cause I have this guy for all my period, including lunch, god must really hate me right now.

"Follow me" I sigh, as he gave a look say 'that what I been doing the whole time idiot."

Once I open the door to class. I could the whole class eyes on me including the teacher.

"First day of school and I'm not liking what I'm seeing Miss Hyuga!"

Kakashi, he not a strict teacher, but he doesn't teach, all he does is makes read the work book, as he sits down and read:

**Ichaicha Paradaisu (Make-out Paradise)**

(For those who are stupid he read porn novels, gross)

"gome, I was helping a new student" just as my words left my mouth, the guy came to my side. I heard, a few dreamy sigh, and look up to see the entire gir populationl with dreamy sigh. (What do they see in this guy?) I rolled my eyes hearing Ino and Sakura calling him "The god of hunks" seriously can I have a barf bag now. I look at Kakashi to see his eye (remember he still wears the mask.) the guy in interest (please tell me he's not gay.) I looked around the class and my eyes widen with hope, and it wasn't just because Temi was inthis class, but it was because Naruto Uzamik was in my class (fan girl squeal) His staring wasn't normal was he glaring at me, I take a step back only to see the guy behind me. No he was staring at this guy, both their eyes static glare collide: **Rivary**

"Miss Hyuga I will not ask again take you seat!" my mind came back from wonderland, as I blush and apologize, going to my seat. I when to the back cause it was the only one available. All seats were two partner seats and I was alone.

"Class meet Sasuke Uchiha, be nice to him." after that I ignored the rest of the speech and open my lyrics book.

_**Why did you leave?**_

_**Did you know you felt me broken inside? I keep thinking that all the time.**_

_**Weren't my praise and begs enough to make you stay**_

_**Guess not, cause you left anyways.**_

_**But Now………**_

_**I'm consume by the beast you left, me**_

_**So harsh, so mean**_

_**It scares me sometimes.**_

_**Cause you're not in my life.**_

_**Leaving a broken me inside.**_

My though were interrupted when a chair scratch the marble floor, I look to my right to see the Uchiha. I ignored him, but my eyes wander to all the glares I got, from his new fan site. I sigh and when back to my book, only to find it gone and in the Uchiha's hands.

"give it back." I said quietly only he could hear as my finger were just about to snatch the book, his hand grab my wrist, tide.

"I'm not finish yet!" (A so he not mute)

I yank back my hand massaging my wrist, then kept hitting my head on the desk, asking god over and over why you are punishing me. Only quietly so no one but us would notice. One more blow but I can have that when a cover touch my forehead.

"You'll get a bruise!"(Why would you care?)

I grab my book and when into wonderland again, as the Uchiha was digging his face in his arms sleeping maybe.

I look at the pages were I stop, widen shock at what I saw black gray ink. Is there even a color for that? (I only use red ink in this book.) My glaze when to the Uchiha, then to my book.

**You feel haunted by the memories, you lasted with.**

**Happy, sad, painful, all we shared.**

**But now since you're not here.**

**I feel broken indeed; People say that I can be fix.**

** I doubt that more each day.**

**I'm alone, you should know, cause you left me this way.**

**_Do you feel this way all the time_**?

**Y**

I look back at the Uchiha, my eyes never leaving his emotionless, unreadable eyes, He alone, I can tell. I see him. One arm using as a pillow while the other half covered his face, only one onyx eye staring at me. I did know why but I let my mouth be free speaking a whisper that only he could hear.

"All the time."


	4. Chapter 4

(_Temari Pov_)

Ok it not that I hate working; I have to deal with two siblings, Garra and Kankurou. So I know what work is, it just how the f. I'm suppose to work in a **fen** skirt.

"Sai, is this really necessary!" my eye was twitching, and my knuckles was ready for the beating.

"Yes, now go wow the costumers!"He yelled (I always knew he was gay.)Pushing me out the cook's door. Ok the uniform basically a fluffy skit, with a white coaler shirt and a black vest, I swear when Hina come for this she goanna freak.

"**NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" (Spoke to soon.)

(_Hinata pov_)

A skirt, I will not wear a skirt! I hate them, there just a male design to make guy see right every girl panties. And I think Ten would agree, but she not goanna cause she helps the cook, while me and Temari are waitresses. Collage money isn't easy to get, you know.

(_Ten pov_)

I laugh my ass off right now cause, I'm seeing both Hina, and Temi with different color skirts, hahahahahahhaha.

"It **NOT** Funny!" shouted Temi

I just couldn't hold the laugh while holding my stomach, and rolling on the ground, with Hina, Temi, and Sai in the room.

"Are you done yet?"Ask hina

"No not yet, hahhahahahahahhahahaha, ok I'm done!"

"Good." Hina said with a blush on her face, while she look at the skirt then her head when down in depression mode.

(_Hinata pov_)

Great like if school wasn't bad enough ppl calling me "white eye" now I have to deal with this too. What if Neji come out the front door, OMG, what will he say, what if Hanabi come through the door, she tell dad, why is life so unfair for once.

"Ding" goes the door bell meaning customers are here.

"All right girl, go, make them happy, oh and Temari one more fight it will go on your pay, got It." said Sai. (the manager.)

"Got it" she said, as she drags me out of the door.

"I don't want to Temi what if Hanabi is out there, she'll tell that, I don't want any more from him."

She let go of my hand.

"Hina you goanna have to stand up to your old man , one of this day, tell him, enough is enough, show some back bone for once."

"But I can't, it not my nature, I was taught better, my mom taught me fighting doesn't solve anything."

"Hinata listen, your mom showed you to be kind, and caring we love you for that, but there are people in this world who will take advantage of you so you have to fight back."

I nodded understanding a bit at what she saying, I have to grow up, no one going to save me from this nightmare. I got to save myself.

--

(3 hours before closing)

Everything was going great till he came, Uchiha that is.

"Are you following, cause I'm sick of it."

He just look at me with those dark pool, and pass me getting a table by the window, I sigh and got my note pad, and when up to his table.

"Welcome to Mike's cafe, what can I get you." I said the memo all day,

"One Pepsi."

"Anything else?"

"And some fries."

"Ok, back in a few." I said giving my popular fake smile , I just glad, I don't blurt out 'I Hate you'

I gave the order to Ten while she was cooking with the head chef Mike himself.

"Ding!" the door ring again telling us more customers our way.

"Hi welcome to Mike cafe, what can I get you?"

"How about you name cutie?" said one of the men sitting with a whole bunch of other collage guys.

"Um...Hin.a.tt.a, now what can I get you?" I said really wanting to get out of this situation, (I do not like this.)

"How about you and I go on a ride, it won't be long."

"I-m soo-rry i have tt-o work." just as I was going to get out , he yank me from my hand.

"What the hurry cutie were just getting started."

"LET ME GO!" I tried kicking him, but noting work.

"Hey let her go, you jerk!" Shouted Ten coming to my rescue.

One of the guys came in front of her and pushed her as she slide and hit her head going unconscious.

"TEN!" shouted Temi, going to her aid.

"Ten!" I let out a sob, while tears were coming from my eyes.

"How about we go somewhere private." he said dragging me out the door.

"NO, LET ME GO!" I yelled hitting him in the shin, and made a run for it one he let go to take care of his babies.

"Ten!" I shouted going to her and Temi

"Is she ok?"

" Yea she just unconscious, let me call the cops." she said running to the phone.

"You b!" my hair was yanking, from the man's hold, as he takes me away from Ten's side.

"Let me go!"

"SHUDDUP!" as an echo sound came to every sound, of the room, a red mark landed on my cheek. My eyes grew emotionless, this isn't the first time this happen, my father done this. This always happens, but that time I had neji. He was there to save me. But now he was gone. I'm alone.

"Let her go!" said a voice; I look up to see Uchiha in front of the man.

"Look we got are self a tough guy, get him!" , yelled the guy, as two of the other guy when up to uchiha, one tried to land a punch on him, but uchiha grab his hand flipping him over to the chair getting him, a knock out.

The other came from behind tried to choke him, but Uchiha just shot his arm into his stomach, making him cough up blood, and shouted him to the ground.

The guy holding me, covered my mouth as he was going from behind, to strike Uchiha, I got lose, bitted his hand making him scream in pain, while he let me fall to the ground, he recovered quickly and got me by the hair again, he lifted his hand ready to strike me, I close my eyes awaiting pain but noting. I look up to see Uchiha grabbing a hold of his hand and punch him on the jaw as he let me go.

I laid on the ground my eyes showed a little bit of light, I was lifted off the ground I didn't have to know, who it was, I was safe for now.

"Why can I save myself?" I ask, as this person toke me somewhere, and then darkness fell over my sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness, that all I see, I'm dead, that the first thing that comes to my mind, But then, why am I talking to myself, so I'm alive, I must be dreaming.

_"Hinata"_ a soft melody voice, reaches my ears, I'm in a dark room still wearing my cafe uniform, still have the bruises, but I'm on this dark room in the ground and someone calling me.

"Hello, can you hear me, I need help, HELLO!" my voice echoes to the room, I know someone here; I can feel there presents, but who?

_"Hinata honey, come one we're all waiting."_

"Mom is that you mom where are you, MOM!"

I felt warmed touch my forehead, I look up, to see her face, that face I missed so much, her hand I long to be hold for so long, I know I promise that if there was any way to see her I wouldn't cry, but this is too much to hold.

"MOM?"

The warm touch stared to lift out of my forehead; I opened my eyes to see my mom disappearing from my sight.

"MOM, Wait don't go, DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled trying to run to her, but my legs felt like they were paralyze, I couldn't move, I couldn't reach out for her.

_"Bye, Bye Hinata" _she said disappearing to thin air, while my eye just watch, as the last of her disappeared. Tears streamed down my eyes. Till I was surrounded by light.

"Mommy!" was the last thing I said till I woke up.

(_Sasuke Pov_)

Dame this girl, Hinata was it, why is she sweating is she having a nightmare, is she sick, why the hell do I care? Why did I even bring her here? She's a pest, but maybe it the stuff she wrote in her book, all the pain, the same as mine. She write about the lost person, who toke everything away, leaving her with noting, and who the hell that monster she talks about, this is crazy. And why the hell I'm I talking to myself, maybe I am going crazy.

_"mom"_

My eye landed at her sweating face, even with the sweat you could still tell she pretty, dare I say pretty, is she dreaming about her mom? Why?

I when to the kitchen to grab a wash cloth, seeing the bruise she got on her face, and the sweating she might just be tired, just as I touch her forehead, she calm down. (Weird) I pulled my hand away and she was squirming, what happening to her? Tears stared to leak her eyes. (What do I do?) I stared to panic; I'm no good with this. I was just about to leave her side, when her eyes snapped open.

"Mommy!" She yelled.

(_Hinata pov_)

I look around the strange unfamiliar room, where I'm I? Where's my mom? I flinch at the contact with water I felt on my cheek. I look to my side to see Sasuke Uchiha, with a wash cloth in his hand, touching my cheek. (Weird, definitely weird)

"Where am I? I ask, looking down for some reason.

"You're in my house." he look at looked at me wiping the tears I had, wiping the evidence, that suffer.

"What time is it?"

"You were out for 5 hours, now holding still, so I can stop the swelling."

I nodded as he got to work putting some ointment in my cheek.

I remember what happen those guys, the fight, Ten! OMG I forgot about Ten.

"Phone I need a phone!' I yelled out as he gave me a strange look and pointed at the counter. I got in my feet and when to call Temi

(_Phone line_)

(Hold)

"Hello!" answered Temi

"Temi it's Hina!"

"Omg Hina , where the heck are you?

"I'm safe that all I can say (No way I'm telling her at Uchiha house, she already thinks he a stalker.)

"Hina I need more than that!"

"Temi forget about me, how's Ten?"

"She in the hospital, noting serious, just a bump in the head, what about you?"

"Just minor bruises, and a swollen cheek!"

"Thank god, I was scared when I came back and saw you gone, I though one of those goons toke you."

"No I got saved, like always, listen Temi I have to go!"

"Hinat-(phone got cut of)

(_Hinata pov_)

God, I know when she sees me she going to get me for worrying her. But this happen, I can take this I need some sleep. I'll deal with real life tomorrow.

"Thanks for everything! I have to go!" I shouted out, till he came up to me, his face to close for my pleasure.

"Do you even know where the heck you're going?" he asks.

I started thinking, till I shook my head no, I have no idea where I am.

"It's 2:00 A.m. It late, just sleep here tonight!" he yelled getting away from my space, and heading over to this door.

"But I don't want to disturb you; anyways your parent might be back anytime!" I yelled back.

He froze at my words.

"I live alone!" he said, getting to blankets, into my hand.

"What do you mean?" I said scared to find out by the look in his, eyes, anger, frustration, and more anger.

"There dead!"

I looked down to the ground.

"Mine too!"

Everything seem to stop there, time, life, someone, know what it feels, to lose someone that means the world too you, He just looked at me with surprise eyes but at the same there still the eyes that show noting but emptiness.

"I'm not alone, am I?" I ask as the air between up blow my word away.


	6. Chapter 6

(Hinata's POV)

I figure things were going to be bad. I came home, to see my sister looking at me with an uneasy smile. (I know I'm supposed to hate her, but somehow I can have myself to do so.) I walk around the house to my room, toke a quick shower, and change into cloth before dad woke up. Somehow, after all of this something felt uneasy. I ended up investigating the little of my room, everything seems normal; I tried to ignored the uneasy feeling. I when to grab my back pack, and just as I looked up, I was facing a blank wall…

Suddenly, everything crash in my mind.

I ran down stairs seeing Hanabi in the living room, watching T.V.

"Where is it?"

"What are you babblings on about?" she said her eye's still showed the nervousness in them, she know, where it is.

"I WILL not ask again where is it, Where mom Painting!"

The room stud silent for some minutes, Hanabi had her head down, not facing me at all, I when up to her, just as I did I discovered for the first time, the defenseless Hanabi crying, tears leaking down her face, not planning to stop any time.

"I'm..m. (sob) sor.rrr.y (sob)" she said in between tears, and mucus coming out.

"What happen, where is it?" my voice leak down into a squeak. I was afraid to know what happen to it.

"Fa..t.t.her"

Somehow that said it all, I ran out of the house.

--

(Sasuke POV)

After the Hyuga left, I couldn't seem to get the thoughts off my mind,

_Who's the Monster……?_

_And most of all_

_Who left her?_

(Why am I thinking about this anyways, I promise the dobe I was going to meet him?)

--

I walked pass Mike café, just to check up on her.

"Hello welcome to Mike Café, how many ppl?"

"Sorry I'm looking for Hyuga?"

"Her names Hinata, and I'm Temari, what business do you have with her?"

(And I thought Sakura was scary this girl way worst, somehow Hyuga got her own bodyguards.)

"I just want to know if she's ok."

She sighs.

"To tell you the truth I don't know myself, I have seen she since yesterday."

"But do you have any idea where she is?"

"Probably at home?"

"hm."

I followed out to the door, till a hand touch my shoulder.

"What?"

"Can see her for me, here's her address?"

I walk out of the café; somehow once I started walkingI had the feeling something big coming my way.

--

(Hinata's POV)

I have no idea where I was running to, but I couldn't stop, something in my chest kept screaming

"_Run, run, fast, don't let anyone, touch you, or_

_ catch you."_

And I did , I won't let anyone, catch me I'll run away, if this is the only way, to get away from him.Some who when you're running it almost like I'm flying.

"T…h.ere.e!"

I look around, somehow all that energy I had when away very quickly.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I ?"

--

well i don't know, what i did to write this, I know it not very good, but i also hope it help in the story,


	7. Chapter 7

(The hyuga house hold)

"Ring, ring" (door bell)

"Yes" a small hyuga version of a hyuga came to the door, but she was nothing like Hinata, in her face she was strong, and showed no emotion.

"Is hinata here?"

"nee-e-san" the word, were soft to her they were fragile, she drop to her knee but still she held a strong face, hold those tears back.

"Hey kids are you ok."

"Nee-ee-san, plea..s.e fin.d. nees-san"

"What are you talking about, hinata her isn't she."

The hyuga shook her head her face getting red, but still no tears.

"sh..h.e raa.a.n away..y"

" NANI!!!!"

The tears finally blurred out, on the Hyuga face, every single one.

"Ithisisallmyfault!"

"um…m don't cry, I'll bring her back."

_(I hate being in this kinda situation, it makes me go soft grrr_) he thought.

She nodded in understanding…

The ran of like there's no tomorrow, shouting in his mind

"_Hinata where are you…….._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hinata's pov)

"_I'm….. Cold"_

"_I'm…………lost" _

On the street, it was dark now, stars covered the sky, lanterns covered the street, while the moons shine making it the biggest light around.

_(Somehow the street look familiar like an open book, I been here I just have to remember when.)_

She look at the block crack on the street concrete counting every step she took in one then started with another.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Then to the next block.

"1"

"2"

"3"

------Flash back-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_1"_

"_2"_

"_3  
_

_The small child laugh, her short hair tuck in a small winter hat, while small bump of cool breath left her lips. She smiled waving at someone who was ride behind her all the time._

"_Hurry up Mommy!" she shouted in her little chibi voice that every small child had.._

_The lady next to her was amazingly beautiful, soft creamy skin hidden in a winter coat, while her long hair that reach her knees was tie in a lose white ribbon on the end, she held roses and Dandelions in her arm protecting them from the cold winter. In other people eye they would say she was a model, but in children eyes and Hinata's they say she was an ….Angel_

"_I'm coming, don't go too far Hinata!" and her voice brought a melody in it somehow, making her daughter smile brighten._

"_Mommy, are we going to visit someone."_

_The mother smiled at her little treasure curiosity._

"_Hai, were seeing you grandma, Hinata"_

_The child cheer, and when back to counting the black crack, till something catch her lavender eyes._

"_Mommy what are those little rocks?"_

_She pointed at some small stone miny houses that were just outside the cemetery_

"_There called Shrine,s Hinata."_

"_Sh...." she giggles at her cuteness_

"_Yes, some people but them there so the spirits won't past to our world."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Hinata, not all spirits are good, some people when they pass away there spirits become evil when they done something really bad when they lived, even now they try to trick people that way they could consume them to do bad thing."_

"_But why….?"_

_The mother giggled, and patted her head with her gloved hand_

"_You'll understand when you're older, but if your every in this place alone, and someone tells you to play or go with them far away, I want you to promise you'll run until you pass this shrine Hinata!"_

"_Alright mommy, I promise"_

"_That my girl, now hold my hand, were entering their world now."_

_The small child holds her hand tight enter in the cemetery where they left to the spirit world._

_----------------------------------------------------End of flash back……………………………………………………………._

Hinata's eye's cast a shadow over the shrines, her eye's emotionless

"Momma, I'm sorry, I think I'll break this promise, just like you broke mine……"

She said walk into their world just like when she was small only this time no one was by her side.


	8. Chapter 8

Well I'm thankful for the people in fan fiction that like my story especially The SasuHina fans. Well any ways, sorry if I hadn't updated the story in a while. So I'm going Kakashi on you and tell u my excuse, NOT! So enjoy the story and send review .p.s. Sorry for any errors, Nobody perfect remember.

-------------------------------------------------------Enjoy------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Hinata's POV~

The fog was thick making goose bumps travel through my body. The wind wasn't making it any better. But noting in this situation was any better, walking in a misty soaked grass, and my icy hands hiding in my (What people my call puffy, but it a totally different thing.) Fluffy sweater. But being the frighten girl walking in the dead world; were tombstones stand, but below corpses of bones, skin and worms lay. Plus the freaken animals of the night making their night crawler song, was making "Creepy Crawler" come to my mind.

"Ok, whose idea was it to step in to this dead infested place!"

(Yours…)

Even my thoughts are against me.

"Argh!!!!" I punch the air

But even I knew that I was a retarded for doing that, cause next thing I knew my back was in contact with the soak ( and may I say dead infested.) grass.

"OWWWWWWW!!"

"This can't get any worse."

(Look on the bright side, no one saw that.)

I sigh, closing my eyes.

"Excuse me Miss are you ok…." A voice whispered making my eyes snap open.

(Bright side just left the building!)

I jump to my feet, feeling my whole face heat up from embarrassment. It toke a while now me to face this person. Till I look up to meet dark onyx eyes staring at me.

(Sasuke.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SasuHina------------------------------------------------------

~Sasuke pov~

(She ran away! Where is she? Is she ok?)

I stared running everywhere. Asking anyone, but noting

(HTH, can a girl with a puffy sweater (see even he thinks it's puffy) and blue hair be.)

I ended up thinking about the stuff she wrote. She did write about leaving this place. Maybe she finally had the guts to do it. But of course that just my thoughts. She could have been Mug or worst RAPE!

I notice that my knuckles turn white after that thought, why? She somehow she has an effect on me, every time I think of her in pain or hurt make me react in I way I never reacted, this even normal. ( It fucken obvious) that what my concise says, but my head as my heart there both blank on that mark.

Last time I talk with someone was one of my good but not close friend Shikamaru, he what anybody would say as a brainy act, he has an answer for everything; he called my problem "Denial!" That "I" was in denial. We all know that Shikamaru is never wrong till today. I am not in Denial!

I gave up and headed to Mike Café, I mean come on Temari her friend, she knows a lot about her, so she might tell me, and if I feel like it I'll find out more about Hinata (Right! denial!)

"Temari!" I shouted once I open the café doors. While everyone started at me like I'm a weirdo, and some of the girl sigh dreamy. (Seriously what with some girls, Females, I'll never understand them.)

"Over Here Duck Butt!"

(Duck Butt WTH!) I walk over to her, but to mu surprise I saw a very familiar pine head.

"Shikamaru? Here to visit your Girlfriend again." I said, with a triumph smirk (I don't smile! Yes I am the man!)

"Same goes to you Sasuke, or is it Duck Butt now." He said with a lazy bored look on his face. (I think some just toke my manliness away, my balls)We glared at each other. I did mention were friend but not the best it like me and the dope Naruto. What does Hinata see in that guy?

"You like Hinata?" Temari Blurred out.

I just stayed cool and showed my most emotionless look ever, even though I can feel a light heat coming into my body, Must stay in control.

"No..."

"Denial..." Shikamaru blurted out. While I sent him one of my most fames deathly glares.

(Whatever loser X.)

"Hinata ran away!" that the other thinks you should never use that sentence in front of Temari while she holding a pen in her hand. Before I knew it I was being grabbed from my shirt up at least 30 inches away from solid ground, and a Scary looking sand girl giving you the Devil eye.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN AWAY!" she yelled.


	9. Warning PA101 ALEART, reader! read

PA 101_ Dear readers:

Ok I will not make excuses, but if they do sound like them there true. I have a plan for the story I already have them written down, why I haven't downloaded them! Well I finish writing them because this year I lost two precious people in my life, so I hope you can understand. I slowly getting over the proses, so the whole death experiences are mostly stuff I reflected through this people lose.

So good news and bad news time:

Bad news: I'm going to have to let one story go!

Good New: It's not going to be Sasuhina story be thank full and witting mind her lol!

So see you in a few weeks: I'm grounded I have 4 D and mom Godzilla now Stupid Geometry!

Well bye and peace, see you out of my jail time XD


	10. Chapter 10

(PA101: wELL LAST TIME YOU GOT MY MESSAGE, NOW HERE'S THE STORY I PROMISE YOU SSO HER IT IS HOPE IT GOOD FOR YOU GUYS)

Well I'm considering Sakura's nickname now "White eye" as for her definition.

BLIND

Waste of breath

The ink stain, in a perfect white paper.

So in other word I'm the black sheep in a group, well not sheep, how about my favorite animal a…………….uh…………………..wow I have no idea what my favorite animal is. WHAT the hell, I'm suppose to know this since Kinder, some heiress I am, I don't even want to be a freaking heiress, if I would be one , I'd be staying in that bird cage, I call home. GRRR……………………….. I have got to stop talking to myself, especially this random though…

I got off the ground, my head was in pain. (I think I fainted again.)(No duh Sherlock), all I remember was seeing someone that look exactly like Sasuke (or duck butt XD)

"Are you okay miss?"

I look, up and I did the first thing that came on my mind, since his face was 4 inches away from mine and his breath on the first thing I do. SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To be exact the first person I thought of was Sasuke, it funny, all I want was for him to leave me alone, and now I'm thinking about him. I hardly think about Naruto-kun anymore, what is wrong with me. It probably been this week he been bothering me with the journal so much that I can help but not notice his company so much. He even saves me no one but Neji-niisan done that only because he promise mom. I'm alone now.

"Are you ok miss?"

"uuh…. Yes I'm fine sorry about that it just… (don't tell him about duck butt! )Never mind gome." I started taking my step to my destination.

"Would you want some company miss?" I turn around to see him. He does look like him. I wonder if this is how Sasuke would look like if he was older. (Yea a little except for the hair, and the eye mark and you have a Sasuke clone.)

"Hai-… Arigato!" he walked by my side in silent as we went to visit someone special, to me at least.

_(Sasuke POV)_

"_What do you mean she ran away?!?!"_

Ok I'm in a situation, that even I don't understand, this is what I get for telling wenches the truth.

Why can't I feel the ground anymore? (Maybe because were exactly 1 ft off the ground.)This women is scary.( At least you lived a happy life.) I'm only 16. (I said happy not long.)

" Temari I don't think putting your anger on Sasuke, will help in any way!" I heard Shikamaru say, taking a snip on a chocolate smoothie. I felt her nails digging into my skin and then solid ground.

My head and back ache in pain. How high did she lift me?

"I'm going to make some calls." Sha said heading for the phone.

"Her father?" Shikamaru suggested. After than she slam the phone hard making Shikarmaru jump out of the seat.

"Are you kidding me? He's probably the reason she ran- away, ever bruise, scar, and shed she ever had is all his doing!" she yelled slamming the door to the manager office.

(I think we found are monster.)

------------------45 minutes later------------------

"Owwww!"

"Geez Uchiha doesn't be such a baby!" the wench shouted, why do blondes have to be so loud.

(Stupid….. Sand ….. wench)

"She's right you know, this isn't nearly as bad as what she did to me."

(What did she do, I wonder?) Don't curiosity killed the cat( but cat's have nine life's so he safe , idiot( you just called yourself an idiot.

"She's a former Yankee, you know."

"_Yankee!" _I shouted the ache in my head suddenly return to haunt me.

"Yep, but she decided to do something better with her life and there she meet Hinata and got job's her for college, she's trying to be a Student counselor to help kid with gang and drug problems."

"So what your saying is she can kick my butt, right!"

"Yea, pretty much!"

"So why are you telling me this.'

"Well I guess since you're in love with Hinata-

"I'm not in love, I hold no feeling to her!"

"Ok Compassion, you would want to know more about her and the people she's with!"

"Shut up, you're just saying that to impress yankee here, that you know about her."

"True, but I don't hide my feeling." Shikamaru smirked giving himself point.

Ok he has a point. I do hide my feelings, and I'm pretty good at it. If I do say so myself, somehow I just to confuse or stubborn to admit what this feeling are……

"I just.. want to help her,……Something …I never had."

"Temari?"

"No Hinata you ninca poop!"

"Hey guys!" shouted Temari back in regular cloth instead of that puffy skirt. She wore. She wearing an invader t-shirt with a element sweater, Levi jeans and black converse.

"We got a location let's move!" she shouted, Both me and Shika nodded as we followed right behind her.

----------------------------Hinata POV------------------------

The walk was silent, same goes for the aura around us. (Well no duh your in a grave yard for pep sake.) (You know what you're no help at all.)

The guy beside me seems in thought. Almost like his thinking of something? He would stop for a minute and look at a direction with a blank stare and more on, he waiting for me to go. Then the same routine over and over, like he picturing a memory. Something really bad must have happen to him, guiltiness is coming to him this are all the symptoms of it. 1. Silent, 2. unexpected flash backs , 3. Uncontrollable guiltiness, and the last 4. Rage (Which I hope I won't be here when that happens.) Leaves were falling from the sky. I smiled that good news that mean I'm close to her now, There it was right beside it was cherry tree, I when beside it feeling it as if it was alive , cause it is, till spring it will blossom with millions of cherry on it.

"You can sit beside the tree this might take sometime..."

He nodded and did a "Hm!" sound (yet older version)

I when to the stone it wasn't much, but my father love my mom so much, that he decided to honor her grave every 2 week he come for a visit, he use to take me a Hanabi but then, he stop. I could tell no one visit, we should be ashamed, her grave way covered in tall grass, dirt over her picture and vaules to her. I check my pocket, out came a whit design cloth, I always carried a handkerchief, she always told me to carry one. I look around the a same water hose was there, Damping the cloth I headed back, and cleaned her tomb, it going to be spot less, It the least I can do for her , I broke to many of her promises. Next I toke the grass over barehanded it not like I'll magically take out a pair of scissors. I admit it wasn't the best job. I notice my cheeks at wet, I laugh at myself, I must have been crying from the beginning and didn't notice at all. By this time if this happen in front of my dad he Would glare at me.

"Don't waste your tears, she doesn't need weak people to shed for her." I remember them clearly. I always thought to myself . "No she doesn't need cruel people like you, what could this angel seen in you, a monster." I know it harsh. But I still have to protect myself, or at least in my mind I do.

"Ohayo Mama!" I smiled tears still damping my skin. I felt a respond as a light wind blow. I hear a whisper.

"Ohayo, my child."


	11. Chapter 11

(Hinata point of view)

I felt it a sensation all over my body. It was mystical but I knew what it meant. She's here.

(Guy POV)

My eyes widen at the sight there laying on the ground a girl like any ordinary girl, but she wasn't alone, an image, an unspeakable image, lay upon her, Long hair as dark as midnight, pale skin that glowed , and a white gown that you see a women wear on her wedding day. At true angel appeared. She turned around a smile laid on her face but in her eye's sadness glowed in her.

"Ohayo!" the girl spoke.

The girl sad face disappeared and in exchange can a sensation of protection. She spoke incantation that I never heard of.

"She's praying for the souls." The angel said.

Praying for the souls, only a priestess would do that. Those were my thought. Is she here to send me to the afterlife. No she can't I won't let her. We still have unfinished business.

"Is she a priestess, like those that cruelty sends souls to the other world?"

She laughed.

"Don't you think if she could do that both of us wouldn't be here right now? No my daughter doesn't believe in that, she believe that they would find her when their time is right."

I look from the angel back at the girl. She seem in a Trans, how can it be that a girl so weak at the sight, but yet she could do this stuff.

"It's my fault." I stared back at the angel; if a ghost would cry she would have done it by know, but that the thing ghosts don't cry.

"She never wanted this but she was born that way, because of this gift she been in danger more than once.

"How so?"

"She has the gift that only gods can obtain." After that she disappear all that was left was the wind wiping away the soul that shine in the dark sky.

(Hinata's POV)

"I'll see you again someday mama." I said laying a kiss upon the stone cold Tomb. I lifted myself of the ground heading to the guy's side. Then I bowed in respect.

"Thank you for accompany me …………………………………I'm sorry I don't who your name?"

The silence stood there, it toke a while but it did, and his lip moved.

"Itachi….Uchiha…."

The words seem to struck me in without air to breathe, But I didn't faint, cause I knew now of what he is. It was on the new. He's dead already, he an unfortunate soul, but what does he want with me.

(Sasuke POV)

We were just outside the graveyard, this is it. Hinata now involved, but why her. I looked back at the Yankee and Shikamaru.

"I would like to go alone on this."I asked, knowing that once I said this it wouldn't be easy, but noting for me is ever easy.

"What --NO way Hinata's my friend, and her brother put me responsible for her!"

"TEMARI!" I shouted, she stayed quiet but growled.

"I'm not asking, this is no position for you, so I will ask you once don't follow." The anger jump right out of my throat in, a warning. If she didn't listen, hell will be lose.

"Like I'll listen to-----"Temari, let him go alone."

I was quiet, as me and Temari stared at Shikamaru, I nodded and ran before I hear another one of The Yankee protest.

"Please let me make it." I beg as the thick fog covered me in my tracks. Disappearing..


	12. Chapter 12

--------------Chapter :12--------------------

~Hinata's Pov~

I was terrified if not worst. The shakiness in my body travel, I was practically making myself be scared but who wouldn't. I'm also pathetic for this. Maybe that the reason my father despises me so much , because I get scared easily, and because I'm soft on people that why I get taken advantage a lot. I thought because of child birth when my mom died because of hanabi, he hate her cause her toke his happiness. But even I can hate her. She strong, bold, and brave. Especially living with no mother causes some people to be strong, but only if they had someone to protect, or so I've heard. But he doesn't hate her if not he's proud, she's straight A student while I struggle in some materials, The best fighter in the Hyuga dojo. I only know basics. He even wished she be the first born, that way she takes his place in owning the hyuga corp... Guess he'll be proud now……….Cause……………………….I know I'm going to die now………

"Uchiha………?"

He nodded in my repay. I gulp; I wasn't going to back down on this. I stayed putting my hand up. I will not lose just because I didn't try. I'll even fight. (Even weaklings have to defend themselves.)~Thank so much for the encouragement, geez. ~

"If you wish to fight me, I won't back down."

(Hope you can put up a fight.)

~Again not helping. ~

(Just being realistic here!)

He got closer, inches away from me. But what does he want from me? Well there is many thing he could want being a lost soul and all.

Take over my body. So he can use me.

Eat me!!! Souls get power on Fresh human cells, meaning blood.

I don't even want to go there (EWWW!!! That just too sick, gross Just stop think that already, Rape alert.)

He lifted both hands up. (He's going to attack)I stayed focuses on his move. Till his next step really caught me off guard.

"I surrender." He said

"Huh...Nani!!"I am most definitely confuse.

"I do not wish to fight." He's voice was cold. There is no way I would trust him, Plus his past crime kind of blow it for him. He is now on my "Do not trust list", And trust me there is a whole lot of ppl in that list. (165 exactly :D)

He sighs. Then he sank to the ground, sitting down and enjoying the view of the city. Well since were in the hill, this is to be expected, but I was hoping it be with Naruto. (Yep if that guy ever gets a brain.)~Hey how could you say that you are me, you like him too. ~ (Or maybe it just that you are losing you feeling for him.)

"Take a seat, I don't bite."

My hand fell to my side as I curse myself for listening. First rule in hyuga always listen to you elder. So I just sat there but just 1 foot away from him, that good enough.

"Why are you here?" I ask biting my tongue.

I notice that wasn't the best question to ask, since I saw his hand form into a fist. Plus it not enough you see this but his aura changing from clam red to a black fire, then going back to regular red.

"Like any other soul, that walk in this world I have unfinished business."

"Your brother" I whispered hoping he didn't catch that.

"What was that." He said glaring the day out of me.

"Noting!" I said covering up my mistake.

"Who are those people?" I asking changing the subject.

"Why so many questions?" he ask, I'm not sure if he either sounded mad or annoyed, my best guess is annoyed.

"But yet tell me, how is it possible that you can see me?"

That was something even I didn't know. I been thing a lot about that but yet noting came to mind. Mother knew yet she didn't tell me. Father he always got angry whenever I brought it up, or either have this strange dreams.

"I don't know I guess it a gift, a gift of misfortune."

"Misfortune?"

I nodded "let not talk about me it you turn." I said giving a nerves smile, even though it was obvious I'm hiding myself under it.

"Well I have to watch over my brother and my ex-fiancé now." His eye's suddenly wonder like he was thing over something, he smiled slightly then look at my way with eye's that held sadness, and regret in them. (He probably regrets killing his family.)

"I destroyed everything, my happiness, my family and I even hurt the people I care about." He spited the sentence out as if he was holding back , but doing this can affect him, as I saw his aura change. Once move but I never turn back to normal it keep spreading the black aura consume him.

"Every night I see her crying in her sleep, crying my name out. She deserves better! God should do me the favor of sending me to hell that way the devil would do as me as he will!" He shouted in anger, then his whole body change. As if a disease was spreading taking him, black as flesh, and deep as a wound.

" Uchiha-sama!" I shouted, but even I could tell my voice didn't reach him. The wind current change. Gust everything in its path away, through the whole cemetery, also making it hard for me to see Uchiha, he need help.

"UCHIHA-SAMA, STOP!" I cried out.


	13. Readers alert, must read!

Dear readers of "sorry I'm not perfect!"

Ok you guy have every right to be mad at me why cause I haven't wrote the coming chapter, and your going to get more mad when I tell you that I'm restarting the story. I don't know how this happen but it was suppose to be a high super weird fiction then it came out like a Casper story, not that there if anything wrong with that. What I'm trying to say is that I'm using some of the chapter o help, so they might or might not be the same but I already got the story on and I'm goanna work my butt off for you guy, All I'm asking is for review on the story. If you guy want me to go on with it!

Well I'll come up with the new story in a couple of day but hopefully I'll finish it.

Love and Bombs

PunkAngel101


End file.
